Spiritchi
Spiritchi (スピリットっち Suppirittotchi) is a Sky Tamgotchi with spiritual powers.She is intially a reccuring character during her appearence in FC: The Spirals of the Mountains but the status is changed to a secondary character as of her later appearences. During the Future Heroes Series, she initially become a main character. She later made minor appearances in Sunny's Heroic Misadventures. Her Pre-SHM timeline self appears in crossover movies of the Cyborg Academy Series before returning as a main character in the Heroes' Ideal Series. Early Life Spiritchi was born with spiritual powers.As a result,many other kids at school tends to be afraid of her,leaving her with no friends.One day,she desends to the surface and eventually ended up in a playground.She inicially sat on a swing alone until Lovelitchi came to her side.Seeing how lonely Spiritchi is,she decides to be her friends.Eventually the two play together as Lovelitchi sang a song she heard in her dream for her. Once they part ways,the two promises to meet each other soon.However,once she is at the very same playground the next day,she is urgently called back to the Tama Sky World to use her spiritual powers to save her mother.Once she came back to the playground,however,Lovelitchi had already left,leaving her music box.Spiritchi hold on to the music box until the day she met Lovelitchi again while using her powers to keep her body in her current age for 5 years,determined to keep the promise. Present Day Extended PnF Universe Series Fireside Crusaders: The Spirals of the Mountains to be added... Future Heroes Series Personality Spiritchi is very adventurous, hot-headed and tomboyish. Because of her adventurous spirit, she likes action and adventure. She even developed a fonds of action-adventure movies. Even though she is brave, she had showed fear at least in a few occasion. Despite her tomboyish attitude, she has a rather obvious feminine side to her. This is evident by wearing a dress, having a fond for girly make-ups and even knows how to dance ballet. She is very sensitive with her hair. As a running gag, she oftenly gets a bad hair day everytime she woke up. She is a type of person who never break promises. This is proven with the promise she made with Lovelitchi; she had kept it for around 5 years. This is once again proven during the FC Heroes' mission in Russia. She cares deeply for Lovelitchi and Friendtchi and she would do anything to protect them. During Fall into Darkness - Part 5, her fighting spirit is completely broken after Friendtchi died. It took Melodytchi's comfort to bring her fighting spirit back; increased even further after Friendtchi is ressuructed by Kenny. She have feelings for Pound Cake. This is shown when she express her worries over him during the events of New Fireside Crusaders Special: Space Frontier. During the finale episodes of FHS, she and Pound kissed before the latter heads for the Chronofort. Physical Appearence Young Child She has eyes resembling Lovelitchi's. Her skin is light yellow and her cheeks are pink.She wears a hat with a heart placed on the front.She also wear a light blue dress with the Sky Tamagotchi's symbol, which is a heart on the upper left side and several lines on the bottom.Without her hat,she is shown to have a light blue short hair with many red spots. She remains the same during the Heroes' Ideal Series. Post-EPnFUS During the Heroes' Ideal Series, she wears a tribbly hat. She During the Future Heroes Series, she remains physically the same with the exeption of beign slightly taller. Her hair is also longer. After the timeskip, she now wears a pink straw hat. She is first seen with this design during the second FHS crossover movie. During the Heroes' Ideal Series, she now wears a cardigan. She also change her pink stra hat with a yellow straw hat, with the Sky Tamagotchi's symbol placed in front of it. Relationships to be added... Background Information *Her character song is Shooting Star and Action Zero (alongside Friendtchi) Category:Fanon Works Category:Fireside Crusaders Team Category:Deceased Characters Category:Revived Characters